


5 Times Harvey Left While Mike Was Talking to Him, +1 Time He Came Back

by blackat_t7t



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackat_t7t/pseuds/blackat_t7t
Summary: Mike keeps talking even after Harvey walks away.





	5 Times Harvey Left While Mike Was Talking to Him, +1 Time He Came Back

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from LiveJournal on 10/16/2018
> 
> Original note:  
> written from a prompt [here](http://suitsmeme.livejournal.com/2038.html?thread=2781430) on [](https://suitsmeme.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://suitsmeme.livejournal.com/)**suitsmeme** : 5 times Mike continued a conversation with Harvey, even after Harvey's left the room & the 1 time Harvey stayed. Can be gen, pre-slash, or slash  
> 

**1\. Paperwork**

As Harvey and Mike left the meeting with their latest client, they discussed the things they would need to do for her case. She was starting her own business, and hoping to grow it into a nation-wide and even world-wide franchise. “Okay,” Mike said, “so I just need to get a trademark for her company name and logo. How do I get a trademark?” Mike turned to where Harvey had been standing next to him, only to see him walking in another direction. Mike sighed.

“You know, you could have at least stuck around to say no,” he said to empty air.

 

 

**2\. Women**

Harvey had come to Mike’s cubicle to pick up a file As Mike handed it over, he took advantage of the situation to ask Harvey something. “Harvey, you know how to get on a lady’s good side, right?”

“In every sense of the phrase,” Harvey replied with a little smirk. Mike could feel his cheeks start to heat up at that smirk, but he tried to ignore it and pressed on.

“Well, see, it’s Rachel’s birthday in a few days, and I don’t… know what…to…huh.” Mike sighed as Harvey turned and walked away. “Well, ignoring me like that won’t keep you on my good side, that’s for sure. You may not have feelings, but I do.”

 

 

**3\. Winning**

Mike grinned at Harvey as they left the conference room after getting the opposition to settle for considerably more than they’d offered. “We did good, huh, Harvey?” Mike asked happily.

“I think you mean, did well,” Harvey replied, his tone casual. Mike grinned and nudged Harvey with his shoulder.

“Right, well. C’mon, Harvey, we won! Doesn’t that make you happy? Don’t you _feel_ anything?” Mike grinned up at Harvey, and the older man shook his head, the tiniest hint of a smile on his lips.

“You did _well_ ,” Harvey said calmly. “And it is good that we won.” He turned away from Mike and went in the other direction, towards his own office, while Mike started after him. It took him a moment to notice the word choice, because Harvey had placed the emphasis on correcting Mike’s grammar rather than on the change in sentence subject, making it praise of Mike rather than a general statement about both of them.

“You’re happy and you’re proud of me!” Mike said with a grin, even though Harvey had already turned a corner and was out of earshot. “You’re glad you have me!”

 

 

**4\. Caring**

Mike’s bicycle had been stolen. He panted the excuse when he finally ran into the office several minutes late, only to stop mid-sentence when Harvey fixed him with a heart-stopping glare. He quickly went to his own cubicle and got to work.

Mike was at a meeting with Harvey during what should have been his lunch break, though he wasn’t complaining since he’d been afraid Harvey wouldn’t let him go to the meeting at all after he’d been late that morning. As they both grabbed hotdogs from the vendor outside the office, Mike noticed a beautiful new bike locked up to the rack where he had until yesterday kept his own. Mike stopped by the bike to admire it, wondering who it might belong to.

“Just make sure this one doesn’t get stolen,” Harvey said from beside him. It took a moment for Mike to work through the words, and then he grinned.

“You bought me a bike,” he said. “You care.”

“I care about the time you get to work,” Harvey called over his shoulder as he went into the office building. Mike smiled and ran a hand over the bike’s handle appreciatively.

“I’m so sure that’s all you care about.”

 

 

**5\. Louis**

Mike knew he was in trouble when Donna told him to go down to the file room to find Harvey. It meant that Harvey had already finished the case he was working on, while Mike had been running errands for Louis. “Harvey?” he murmured softly as he approached the older lawyer. There was no answer. “How- how did the case go?” Mike asked carefully.

“You mean the one you didn’t even stick around to find out about, despite being the one who cares about our _pro bono_ clients?” Harvey asked archly as he slid the last box into place on the shelf.

“It’s not like that!” Mike objected. “Of course I care! I wanted to work with you on this, it’s just that Louis…” Mike trailed off when Harvey walked past him, not even bothering to glance at him as he left the room. “Louis said he knew our secret and would have you fired if I didn’t,” Mike murmured into the empty room, feeling the need to justify his actions out loud even though Harvey was no longer there. “But I stuck around to find out how much he knew, and it wasn’t anything. He just suspected we had a secret. I made him think it was that we were seeing each other.”

Mike’s voice sounded small and weak as he voiced his secret desire to the room. He hated that he’d lied about something so important, and he had wanted to tell Harvey himself. But Harvey hadn’t listened. He never listened. So why had Mike fallen in love with him?

 

 

**+1. The Whole Story**

Mike wasn’t even surprised when Harvey came to his cubicle when he was working late a few nights later, his clenched jaw and flashing eyes making Mike’s heart sink. Mike had been expecting this, ever since he’s led Louis to believe that the secret he knew Mike and Harvey had was that they were sleeping together. He had known that it would get back to Harvey at some point, but he had been too afraid after that first night to try to say something to Harvey about it.

Mike glanced up cautiously, and Harvey caught his eye with a glare so intense Mike wanted to crawl under his desk. The glare somehow hurt even more than being ignored the other night had. Harvey stepped into the cubicle and leaned against the desk, speaking in a low voice even though the office was empty and dim. “You told Louis that we were sleeping together?” Harvey asked, his tone terrifyingly calm.

“He knew we had a secret,” Mike said softly, his eyes turning to the ground. “I had to make him think it was some other secret.”

“And that was what you thought of?” Harvey asked angrily.

“It was...” Mike started, but Harvey pushed off from his desk and turned away, leaving Mike alone in his cubicle. “It was all I could come up with,” Mike murmured to the empty cubicle, “because it’s the only thing on my mind.”

“It’s all I ever think about,” Mike admitted to the dark office. “I dream about it. And daydream about it. I wish it were true. But,” Mike sighed heavily, “I honestly don’t know why I’ve fallen in love with someone who gets so angry with me. At least now I know you don’t feel the same way, so maybe I can move on.”

“Or you could have just asked,” a calm voice said from behind him, making Mike jump. He whirled around to see Harvey leaning against the wall of the cubicle, obviously not as gone as Mike had thought him to be. Mike’s eyes went wide and fearful as he imagined what a boss who had been angry at the suggestion of a relationship might do when he found out Mike wanted a real one.

“I- I,” Mike stuttered, but Harvey’s smirk silenced him.

“You?” Harvey asked, his tone smug.

“You… you do feel the same?” Mike asked. Harvey stepped around the wall and towards Mike, getting in his space. The look in his eyes was downright predatory, and Mike resisted the urge to step back, because if he was right the last thing he wanted to do was distance himself from Harvey.

“I do,” Harvey murmured, his breath ghosting over Mike’s lips.

“But the thing with Louis…?” Mike asked, fighting to keep up with the conversation when Harvey was so close he could reach out and touch him, could feel the heat coming off of his body, smell his cologne and that distinct Harvey scent, see his pupils expand until his eyes were dark with passion.

“I didn’t want it to be something you made up to get Louis to leave you alone,” Harvey said softly. “Not when I feel like this.”

“Feel like…what?” Mike asked. He knew he was daring Harvey, urging him on, but he was only a little afraid of what Harvey might do, and mostly thrilled by the thought of it.

Harvey smirked, taking the challenge for what it was and accepting it. He put one hand on the back of Mike’s head and pulled him in close, kissing him passionately. Harvey dominated the kiss, sliding his tongue past Mike’s lips and ravishing his mouth, and Mike let him. His knees went weak and Harvey caught him, holding Mike against his chest with a tenderness strikingly different from the rough passion of the kiss.

Mike was breathless and dizzy with arousal when they broke apart, and he rested his head on Harvey’s shoulder as he fought to get his breath back. When he had, he laughs softly and said, “I guess what I told Louis isn’t exactly a lie any more, is it?”

“By tomorrow morning it won’t be,” Harvey replied smugly. “We haven’t actually slept together yet.” Mike laughed and reached up to tug on Harvey’s tie.

“Let’s fix that, shall we?” Mike asked, trying to replicate Harvey’s sexy smirk.

“Let’s move to my office first,” Harvey replied. “It’s got more room and a better view.” Mike grinned at the images that ran through his head at that: Harvey bending him over the desk, holding him against the glass windows overlooking the city, lying over him on the couch.

“Let’s go,” Mike agreed.


End file.
